The Wizard Of Doz
by Eidolon Fenrir
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, it may come true... when Yami makes a wish to be somewhere different, he gets more than he bargained for as he enters a Wizard of Oz type adventure.


**The Wizard of Doz  
**  
Fenrir: I've been meaning to write this for ages, and now I have. It is a parody I have been thinking of writing, so plz R&R.  
  
Disclaim: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or The Wizard of Oz btw.

* * *

One of the many mysteries of life is whether there is other life out there besides us humans. What if there was another world, where magical things happen. A wonderful place where everywhere you looked, you would see something new and extraordinary. If only…  
  
This is what Yami was thinking as he awoke from his peaceful slumber.   
  
/Come on Yugi,/ he urged as he prodded his hikari. But the only response he got was a wave of dismissal from Yugi's hand. /Yugi. You must get up. You have chores to do!/  
  
I don't want to…Yugi mumbled, as he turned over, returning to his sleep.  
  
/Yugi…Yugi?/ Yami said, but the spiky-haired youth was in too deep a sleep.  
  
"Fine! I'll do it then." exclaimed Yami, even though no one was there to hear him, before he pivoted round and walked down the stairs. He noticed the broom standing in the corner. The bristles were made of straw, and rested on the handle were Solomon's coat and hat. Yami smiled to himself, because, in a strange way, it reminded him of a person. He picked up the broom, removing the articles of clothing, and walked outside. He almost tripped over a pile of tin cans that lay strewed on the ground. Someone had drawn a smiley face on one of them. This again made Yami smile.  
  
After this, he approached the leaves that had been stricken from the trees due to the harsh Autumn winds. He was about to start when he heard a purring, and noticed a small, ginger cat resting in the leaves. It looked so peaceful as it awoke, stretching its achy limbs. The fur that inhabited its body was scruffy, but still shone in the light. It turned its gaze upon Yami, and opened its mouth wide, emitting a strange kind of noise, almost like a roar. Of course, Yami was not scared, and the cat eventually turned its back and scurried away. This made Yami chuckle as he began his chore.  
  
He had been sweeping for a long time now, and was now into deep thought.  
  
'There must be more to life than just duelling and sweeping up leaves whilst your hikari sleeps.'   
  
"This can't be it, can it?" he asked himself, as he focused his amethyst orbs upon the pile of leaves. The sun was shining brilliantly in the midday sun, and as he looked up, he wished that he could go on an adventure, take a break from all these people scheming to steal his cards and just do something different. He wished, and wished, and wished.  
  
He was thinking so deeply that he didn't notice when a gentle breeze brushed smoothly against his cheek, and then moved on to the pile of leaves, making them dance across the concrete. It was only when he realised he was sweeping the same leaves up over and over again that he became aware of the sudden change in weather. He looked up, expecting to see the sun, but it had been overthrown by the dark, fluffy clouds that now owned the sky.   
  
Yami, I felt a bit gui….admitted Yugi as he left the house, still rubbing his tiresome optics, but he stopped when he tripped over the tin cans, resulting in him sprawled on the ground, whimpering in pain.   
  
/Quiet, Yugi. There's something strange happening with the weather./ replied Yami, still staring at the black sky.  
  
As soon as he had said that, the wind got fierce, and became a storm. The monstrous sound of thunder could be heard clapping its way towards them. Lightning forked its way across the depressing sky, illuminating Yami's face, which could only be described as terrified. Rising on his feet , Yugi's face mirrored Yami's, and as the duelling pair stood there, as still as statues, the ferocious storm loomed.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Solomon, as he hung out Yugi's bedroom's window, "You better come in, Yugi, you might blow away." he joked, before returning his head to the safety of the house.  
  
"Don't worry, Grandpa. I'll be right in." Yugi replied, although he had no intention of doing so. He was too interested in the freak change of weather. And it seemed like he wasn't the only one.  
  
Almost everyone in the surrounding houses extruded their heads out of their windows, mystified by the squall that threatened them. Hurried whispers soon filled the air, but they were dwarfed by the ferocity of the windstorm.  
  
"What's happening-"  
  
"Get inside-"  
  
"Is this happening-"  
  
"Extraordinary-"  
  
Every voice was a fusion of worry and awe. Every eye focused on the gloomy heavens, transfixed by the phenomenon. But soon the mood changed. It became much more serious. Women screamed. Children cried. Dogs barked. Utter chaos erupted from inside the family homes, just as it did outside when the tempest created a hurricane, churning its way along the street, causing concrete, tarmac and whatever else happened to infest the street, to be thrown into the gale. Everyone was worried, scared, mortified by the thought that the cyclone would destroy their home. But the beast had one target, and one target only.  
  
And Yami knew it too.  
  
Yami! What shall we do?Yugi asked, pure panic echoing in his voice. Let's get inside  
  
/No…/ was Yami's simple reply. Yugi looked at him confusedly,  
  
What do you mean?he questioned,  
  
/There's no point. It's too late./   
  
What do you mean it's too late? Come on, get inside…But Yami wouldn't move.  
  
/It's coming…/ Yami started, but stopped as a great force swooped him off his feet. The hurricane had hit its goal. Soon, the game shop was crumbling at its roots in the ground. From inside the house, Yami could hear plates smashing, tables toppling and other disastrous sounds. But he was more worried about what would happen to him and Yugi, as they spun round inside the hurricane, along with the shop, the broom, the tin cans, and, to Yami's surprise, the ginger cat that had earlier roared at him. He was blinded by dust, which was cast into his eyes by the storm. When he did get a chance to open one eye and glance at his surroundings, he could only see darkness.  
  
He was frightened. The last thing he heard were Yugi's screams of terror, before everything went black…  
  
'Where am I? Where's everyone else?' were some of the questions that rushed through Yami's mind, 'who's prodding me?'  
  
"Yami! Wake up!" Yami recognised Yugi's voice, "Yami! Please wake up! Please!"  
  
Sunlight flashed across his vision as Yami slowly opened his eyes. He could hear birds chirping happily around him. He could feel soft grass between his fingers. He fully opened his eyes, and could see Yugi's youthful face staring back at him.   
  
"Thank god!" was Yugi's pleased reply. Yami sat up, and took in his surroundings, which could only be described as amazing. Behind him was the game shop, although it looked a bit weather-beaten to say the least. Windows were smashed. Doors hung limp off their hinges. Paint work was scratched. Bricks and rubble were scattered into every nook and cranny. The first thing Yami noticed was the brightness of his surroundings.  
  
There were plants growing everywhere. Plants of stunning colour. Red, blue, yellow, pink, purple, just about every colour there was. Birds were fluttering overhead, their plumage softly landing on the ground. The sun shone cheerfully as it looked down upon the newcomers. Yami opened his mouth to speak,  
  
"I don't think we're in Domino anymore, Yugi."


End file.
